I am a stray Pokemon
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: This fic is "Charmander the stray pokemon" told by the Charmander's POV (very sad and depressing)


I am a stray Pokemon

The episode "Charmander the stray Pokemon" retold by Charmander's POV

The bright green leaves of the trees harmonized with the late morning breeze. They whistled a sound of their own in the woods flowing with plants and living things. I could hear the waterfall to the west of where the rock where Damien left me stood.

I sighed and lay on the rock, still waiting for Damien to claim me again. I remembered his words exactly:

"_Wait for me here, Charmander! I'll come back for you soon." _

_He talked in that Australian accent…I remembered and loved that sound. I am forever loyal to my trainer, Damien. Then he waved and gave me that cocky, encouraging smile. He always did that whenever he faced an opponent. And then he turned and left with his gang…and his gigantic pile of Poke-balls. _

I licked my paw and sighed. It had been three days and Damien still hasn't returned. I glanced at my tail flame. It's low! Oh, Damien please come soon! My hard sapphire eyes sparkled with despair. I missed my trainer! I won so many battles for him, and I got weaker every day…because he kept choosing me… I wish I could talk like him. Then I could say that I was tired. But whenever I opened my cursed mouth to tell him why I was weak at the time, all that came out was the language that I know. In Damien's case, it was gibberish.

He will come back for me…he MUST…

All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the trees. I twisted my head around to capture the scent of the intruder. How I hoped it wasn't a Pokemon! I was way too weak! Or worse yet a water Pokemon! My flame is almost out! Damien! I need you!

To my extreme relief it was only a harmless gang of Pokemon trainers and…a Pikachu? Odd, usually Pokemon stay inside the poke-balls; like I did.

They the oddest bunch of trainers I've ever seen. The tallest one was tanned, brown hair spiked up from his head and his eyes seemed to be glued shut. The second one was a female, with spiky orange hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. She was really quite charming. And the shortest was the one that I suspected was the trainer of the Pikachu. He had spiky ebony hair and a strange baseball hat sat on his small head.

I listened to their words in suspicion…they were talking about me! I stuck my neck out closer to see what was going on.

I could hear the shorter boy pull out a poke-dex. It spoke in an unusual robotic voice.

"Charmander, the fire Pokemon. I flame burns on the tip of its tail. It is said that a Charmander dies if the flame ever goes out."

This time it was the boy's turn to speak.

"When I was with Professor Oak, I was disappointed because I couldn't get a Charmander. Now I can capture my own."

"I don't know, Ash. It looks like its in pretty bad shape" said the girl.

"Yeah, capture it and let's take it to the Pokemon center." said the tall boy.

_NO!_ I wasn't going to let them capture me! Damien promised he'd return! I'm staying here! I don't belong to them!

_I'm gonna do everything in my power to stay on this rock until Damien comes whether these trainers like it or not._

The boy called 'Ash' took a poke-ball from his belt! He twisted his hat backward and I could see the confident flame in his brown eyes. He threw the Poke-ball toward me!

Now I was mad! I swung my tail forward and batted the poke-ball like a baseball. It came flying back into Ash's hands.

"Looks pretty healthy to me, Brock. Do you think I should let Pikachu battle it and make it easier to catch?"

"Why don't you let me battle it? My water Pokemon would be stronger against Charmander."

I flinched. Water Pokemon…this girl was a water Pokemon trainer? Even a rose has its thorns I suppose…

The taller one pointed to me. That was the first time the boy named 'Brock' saved my life.

"Hold on a minute, guys! Take a look at its tail! The flame's almost out! Ash, try the poke-ball one more time."

I whimpered. Why won't these trainers just leave me alone!

The boy threw the poke-ball again, and I came to find that Brock was right…I was helpless against this next poke-ball. Flashing red lights encircled me, and before I knew it, I was inside the cursed metal sphere.

With all of my strength, I slammed my head against the surface of the poke-ball. I was not going to let Damien down!

Bright white lights encircled me as the poke-ball went flying into Ash's forehead. I glared and growled silently. Brock folded his arms.

"It sure has a lot of spunk."

"A little too much if you ask me…"

"I think this Charmander has an attitude problem!"

The Pikachu slowly walked over to the rock and climbed up to ask why I was here. I told it that my trainer Damien left me on this rock and promised he'd come back, so now I'm waiting. The Pikachu nodded and returned to the group. Using the Pokemon language, he used sign language to communicate with the humans. Ash seemed to understand it. I wish I knew sign language so I could communicate with Damien…

To my relief, the taller boy spoke these words.

"If it has a trainer, we should probably leave it."

"I hope its trainer come back soon!" said Ash.

I hoped so too! I need you Damien!

My heart almost cracked and I began to whimper as dark gray clouds circled overhead. Rain was going to come! Damien! Please come now!

Little droplets of rain fell on my cheeks. My tail flame flickered and became smaller by the second! Frantic, I pulled a big leaf off of the branch and curled my tail near my leg for support. If I survived this storm, I don't think I would make it through the next one!

_DAMIEN!_

The rain began to pour now. The angry storm pounded the trees and the branches. The wind howled, its force trying to put out my flame as well. How I hated Mother Nature right now!

I curled up into a tight ball around my small tail flame to keep warm. I'm scared! Damien! I really need you now!

I started to think about the three trainers. They weren't that bad. Maybe it would be better if I went into Ash's poke-ball. But Damien will come today! He HAS to!

Pain overcame my heart as it longed for the warmth of Damien's poke-ball. A small little tear fell from my eye. It looked just like any other rain drop, but that tear was for my trainer…

I sat there for hours and hours and hours waiting for my trainer, but he still didn't come! Damien! My tail flame's going out! HURRY!

I heard another rustle in the bushes!

_Damien…Ash…Misty…Brock…anybody! I need help!_

But my 'help' was the LAST thing I needed right now…

Spearow swooped down from the sky and attacked me! They could smell my fear. I held onto the leaf for dear life, praying that they wouldn't go for my tail. Horribly sharp claws scratched my face, blood trickled down my forehead and cheeks.

"Knock it off!"

A stone flew out of the sky and I could hear Pikachu's attack! The three trainers were there! I'm saved!

Brock took off his rain coat and wrapped it around me.

"Oh no! The flame on its tail is almost out!"

"I'll make sure its tail flame stays lit!" said Ash.

They ran, I was in Brock's arms as they pounded down the trail…all they or I myself could do is pray that we could make it to the Pokemon center in time.

The nurse took me from Brock's arms and took me to a room where they had various machinery. Ash told the good nurse what happened, but his explanation was totally wrong!

_NO! Damien did not abandon me! He couldn't have…could he?_

"Please, Nurse Joy! You have to help Charmander get better."

The nurse nodded.

"I'll do my best." she declared.

She sent the others out and put an oxygen mask over my mouth and all sorts of wires on my head! She ran a lot of tests and told me once to hang in.

Suddenly, while I was taking the operation, I could hear Brock's voice in my head!

"_Charmander, you've got to hold on…please…keep your flame burning…"_

With all of my remaining strength, I DID hold on…I DID keep my flame burning…the rest I left to Nurse Joy.

She smiled and placed my in the E.R. and said to the gang that the operation was a success! I felt relieved and then I could hear Brock's voice again.

"_That's the spirit, Charmander…"_

His kind words lulled me to sleep. My shoulders became less tense and my whole world turned black with unconsciousness.

How do you guys like it so far? I'll do the other part soon. Bye! –rootbeerdemonGoten


End file.
